Dulce o Salado
by LastHeavenYunn
Summary: Una historia de amor y venganzas, engaños y confesiones. Dulce o salado nos muestran los 2 tipos de relaciones que ahí en esta vida, habrá lagrimas, gritos, confesiones y corajes. YunnXRuki, YunnXTsuzuku, YuneXReita, YuneXYo-Ka, YukiXAoi & YukiXKamijo
1. Capitulo 1

Cap.1

Estábamos en casa de Yune, sus tutores no estaban así que decidimos huir un rato de la horrible rutina, decidí llevar mi guitarra así que no habría problema podía ensaya sin que nadie me molestara, Yune estaba viendo la televisión y Yuki y yo practicábamos...  
El día era gris, llovía y llovía sin parar mis suspiros eran muy abundantes ya que este tipo de días me hacen sentir un poco de soledad y tristeza.  
De repente tocaron la puerta, me imaginaba quien podría ser, Yune sin esperar corrió y abrió, Yuki dejo de tocar y volteo yo por mi parte seguí en mi mundo, escuche un pequeño chillido de Yune eso significaba algo...  
–Yune: neeee! Reita-san!  
–Akira: jeje hola pequeña  
Sólo suspire y vi que mi compañera de cuerdas se levantó y dirigió a la  
puerta no le tome más importancia así que empecé a cantar aquella melodía que me había aprendido hace poco "Without a Trace" mi voz era baja no molestaría a nadie, escuche el sonido de la puerta cuando se cierra seguía en mis pensamientos, escuche una risa del chico de la mecha rubia, era como explicarlo cansado...porque cada que esos 2 venían, era besos, abrazos, sexo, mucha miel a veces, mucho limón en otras, era desgastante verlos a esos 4 así, por mi parte no me interesa sentir eso, se me hace una estupidez estar con alguien...  
Mi canción iba a terminar pero de repente sentí como unas manos viajaron por mis brazos me estremecí y deje de cantar, suspire molesta pues sabía quién era el único que me trataba así...  
–Hola linda...-Apareció enfrente de mi aquel pequeño Rubio, con gafas oscuras-  
–Que quieres Takanori, dije molesta  
–Vamos no te molestes Yunn, sólo pase a saludar n.n  
–Hola y ya te puedes retirar.  
Seguí en mi guitarra pero él no se iba le  
Pregunte porque él me contesto que porque no quería estar sólo, yo estaba a punto de decirle que no estaba sólo, que tenía a Yune,Akira,Yuki y Yuu en casa pero escuche una puerta cerrarse y algo azotarse, el me miro burlón y sólo suspire, -guarde mi guitarra y me puse a platicar con el de cosas a futuro, de los Gazettos, y el preguntaba sobre que haría yo, al ser solista, sólo encogí mis hombros y le comenté que me uniría a alguna banda, ya que sólo sabía tocar guitarra mostró una sonrisa y me miro a los ojos, su mirada tenía algo que no entendía,  
–Taka: mmm y porque no ser vocalista, más bien solista, tocas y cantas  
–que!? No es verdad no se cantar– mi cara tomo un rojo en las mejillas, y el asintió y comento que momentos antes me había escuchado cantar, me sonroje más y le negué no era bueno para ello, el sólo me miro, y me dijo:  
–Taka: vamos Yunn las cosas con la boca te han de salir fabulosas.  
Sólo mire como se lamía y moría leve el labio superior  
Lo mire con cierto desagrado, me voltee pero sentí como me tomo de la cadera con fuerza y me beso pero no un beso de esos como los cuentos de hadas llenos de miel sino un beso extraño, un bello salado, sentí como mordió mi labio con fuerza, lo empuje y sentí como la sangre corrió por mi boca, lo mire con enojó tome mi guitarra y salí corriendo de aquella casa, sabía que me seguiría , llegue al metro libre el torniquete y alcance el metro antes de que cerrara, las puertas se cerraron y lo vi a él, su cara de desconcierto...me senté en el suelo con mi guitarra y abraza mis piernas y el metro se fue...baje la cara y empecé a llorar.  
Porque siempre sería así con él, porque no puede ser algo dulce...o agridulce porque sólo salado...


	2. Capitulo 2

Cap. 2

Empecé a escuchar que el metro anunciaba la siguiente estación, iba lento aún faltaban 2 para llegar la que me llevaría a mi casa, llegamos a la siguiente, sentí como alguien toco mis rodillas y levante la cara aún con lágrimas y vi a un chico alto, pelo castaño oscuro lentes, sólo lo mire y dije con mi voz algo quebrada,  
–Yunn: K...ou...you...  
Sólo lo abrace y el me abrazo, mis lágrimas no dejaban de correr por mis mejillas, el me levanto y con su pulgar limpio algunas lágrimas y se quitó los lentes y me miro a los ojos, note su preocupación...  
–Kou: que te paso porque lloras...  
–Yunn: me limpiaba las lágrimas con mi antebrazo- Nada...sólo me sentí un poco mal, sabes cómo me ponen estos días.  
Vi que se me quedo viendo hasta que toco mi labio y recordé la mordida, mi labio aún sangraba un poco baje la mirada y lamí la sangre que aún tenía...  
–Kou: Quien te hizo eso? Note en su rostro preocupación y a la vez un coraje enorme  
–Yunn: Nadie fue un accidente, me morí cuando comía...  
–Kou: Fue el estúpido enano verdad  
–Yunn: no...Takanori...-mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, no podía ocultar el dolor que me causaba saber que Takanori siempre era salado y amargo conmigo- el no haría eso...  
–Kou: vamos Yunn...sal de la burbuja, es la tercera vez que te hace lo mismo, la primera el labio, la segunda el cuello y ahora de nuevo el labio, pues que planea! Devorarte?–  
Sólo baje la mirada el suspiro y vio que llegábamos a la estación indicada tomo mi guitarra y mi mano, entrelace mis dedos con los suyos, y salimos del metro para transbordar a la línea que me llevaría a casa,  
Todo el camino iba distraída al llevar a otro meto, me senté de lado de la ventana, e iba recordando lo que había pasado con Takanori, sólo sentí como Kouyou, me abrazo yo me recarga en él, tal vez Kouyou es esa persona que quiero, todo iba bien hasta que llegamos a la estación de mi casa, estaba a punto de irme pero Kouyou me quería acompañar hasta la puerta y ayudarme con todo lo que pudiera, él sabe que detesto que me hagan sentir inútil, le agradecí y me estaba a punto de ir pero me detuvo en los torniquetes y me acorralo y empezó su discurso...  
–Kou; Yunn por favor princesa, sabes que odio verte así, detesto que ese estúpido enano te haga daño, yo puedo ser aquel príncipe que mereces, mi cariño es sincero, nunca te haría daño, por favor sólo dame una oportunidad–  
Es tan dulce! Odio eso me empalaga me abrazo y me solté y le explique que por el momento no quería nada con nadie por el momento, bajo la cara haciendo un puchero suspire, le quite la guitarra y salí a mi casa, estaba lloviendo.  
Dios! Acaso es tan difícil...tener a alguien agridulce...como Yuki con Yuu y como Yune con Akira, o tal vez ellas también estén pasando por lo mismo...  
Entre a mi casa y me fui a mi cuarto, me quite la ropa mojada y seque a mi guitarra, me recosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos esperando que todo se me olvidara...


	3. Capitulo 3

Desperté y vi que era tarde me levanté sin ganas, como siempre no había nadie en mi casa, hice mis deberes y me arregle baje a la cocina y estaba apunto de tomar leche desde el cartón...Cuando escuche el timbre siendo tocado de una manera tan alterada salí, estaba lloviendo un poco y vi a Yune con su cara llena de tristeza, le abrí la puerta y paso a mi casa, le di una toalla y limpia y seca.  
En lo que ella se cambiaba serví comida para ambas y le pregunte la razón por la cual estaba ahí...  
-Que te trae por aquí...normalmente yo te veo en tu casa o en el metro- note sus lágrimas y en ese instante me preocupe  
-que paso, te hizo algo malo el maldito Akira?!  
–No bueno...paso algo malo..–me senté al lado de ella y le pregunte que había pasado...y me empezó a contar

•Narración por Yune•

Estaba la pequeña rubia con aquel Rubio bajista ensayando un poco con la guitarrista y aquel pelinegro  
A la pequeña rubia se le había olvidado su plumilla y el Rubio guitarrista desesperado buscaba una de repuesto, pero el pelinegro le gano la oportunidad, y la pequeña rubia sólo sonrió y recibió la plumilla.  
Durante el pequeño ensayó el bajista y la pequeña rubia derramaban miel...unos besos y una que otra palabra cursi.  
El ensayo término y la pequeña rubia se fue mientras el Rubio bajista y la pelinegra se quedaron platicando...

Pero el pelinegro se dio cuenta que su plumilla no estaba recordó que la había prestado y salió tras aquella rubia...

-Hey Yune espera -el pelinegro la detuvo cuando la pequeña rubia iba hacia su habitación dando pequeños saltos bastante infantiles, pero que al igual parecían verla mas encantadora-

-¿Uh, que pasa Yuu-san? -La rubia se giro para ver a el mas alto mientras tiraba de su falda hacia abajo como de costumbre lo hacia mientras alzaba la cara para poder ver a el guitarrista-

-Mi plumilla... Por la tarde te la quedaste y no supe donde la guardaste -El guitarrista le miro a los ojos mas su mirada pronto bajo por el cuerpo de aquella menor-

-Ah, ya bueno esta aquí -pudo ver como la rubia de mechas moradas tiraba de su cadenita, la cual se perdía en su pecho. Al observar su plumilla un insano instinto se apodero de el-

Aquel guitarrista aparto la mano de la menor para el mismo tirar de aquella cadena, mas en el proceso jalo a Yune la cual fue a dar contra su pecho. Aquello no fue un error, oh no claro que no.

Al tenerla pegada a su cuerpo la afirmo de la cintura y se agacho a la altura de aquella joven que le miraba confundida, de verdad que Yune aveces podía pecar de inocente así como también de pervertida. Era raramente cambiante aquella chica, los labios de el Shiroyama se dirigieron a una de las orejas de la rubia que solo cerro los ojos el verle tan cerca, una vez en aquel lugar el moreno tiro de los cinco aretes que aquella tenia en la oreja lo cual causo que la menor soltara un quejido.

-I-Itai... -murmuro la pequeña Yune mordiéndose el labio inferior, las piernas parecían fallarle por el dulce escalofrió que le recorrió la columna vertebral. Las orejas eran su punto mas sensible y aquel tirón si bien le había dolido a partes iguales le había gustado-

-Joder Yune... -Musito el guitarrista, parecía que su cordura se había ido de paseo y no quería regresar-

-Yuu-san nee... nee suéltame t-tengo sueño y Akira-san esta en mhh -La rubia tuvo que morder sus labios con fuerza al sentir como aquel alto guitarrista le mordía el cuello dejando la notoria marca de su dientes en aquel lugar, sin duda Aoi siempre tenia ese toque amargo-

-Oye, Aoi no has vi... -Akira se detuvo en seco al ver la escena que estaban montando esos dos en pleno pasillo del departamento de la rubia, su mirada se torno fría- Olvídalo - Se acerco a aquel par y jalando a la rubia de un brazo la metió a su habitación-

-Aki... -las palabras de la rubia menor no fueron escuchadas-

-Nada de Akira... No quiero que hables -El rubio la miraba con enojo, un enojo que solo le causaba temor a la pequeña rubia, la cual fue empujada por el bajista a la cama y ahí, la beso de una forma salvaje, en la cual mordía sus labios-

Yune se quejaba y trataba de quitarse a el bajista de encima, mas todos sus intentos eran en vano, aquel bajista estaba siendo amargo, sus besos le sabían demasiado amargos. Sus labios sangraban mas el bajista parecía disfrutar de hacerle daño a la rubia que solo derramaba silenciosas lagrimas.

-Akira... sueltame, s-sueltame -Cuando los labios de la pequeña fueron liberados pudo decir aquello entre leves sollozos que salian de sus labios sin parar- Dejame...

-Ahora si te quejas, claro como no soy Aoi ¿Verdad? -El rubio cegado por la rabia no veía que realmente la rubia menor de verdad estaba asustada, aun ciego de rabia le asesto un ligero golpe en la mejilla a Yune-

La menor al ser golpeada aun que sin mucha fuerza solo se puso a llorar en silencio, no hacia ningun ruido, solo sus lagrimas caían y caían sin parar mientras tocaba su mejilla afectada mirando incredula Akira. El bajista al ver el rostro de la de mechas moradas se sintio como la peor mierda de el mundo.

Se alejo de el cuerpo de la menor, la ropa de aquella joven estaba echa un desastre, se encontraba totalmente revuelta, sus piernas ligeramente abiertas al haber tenido al bajista en medio de ella, sus labios rojos,no solo por la friccion al ser besada de aquella forma, tambien habia rastro de sangre en ellos. Yune sin pensar mas se levanto sin decir nada y acomodo su ropa para despues salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Akira había sido tan amargo esta vez, tan amargo como nunca, ¿Donde habia quedado aquella dulzura de hace horas atras? Ni si quiera ella podía responderlo, aun mientras afuera llovia camino y camino hasta la casa de Yunn. Por ahora no queria saber nada de Reita, nada de ese amargo Akira.  
•Fin de narrativa

-Note como sus lágrimas caían y sólo me levanté de la mesa y la abrace estaba llena de Rabia como Akira había sido capaz de haber hecho eso...de Yuu no me extrañaba...  
–Me las va a pagar maldito hijo de...puta! Esos 2 me las van a pagar!  
–No Yunn...sólo déjalo así..  
–No no ok dejare así! Primero el estúpido...de...no olvídalo...esto no se quedara así...  
–Yunn...–note sus lágrimas de nuevo la abrace y le dije que no haría nada ella me pidió que no mencionara a akira y comimos y después Yune se recostó en sofá y yo con ella se quedo profundamente dormida...acariciaba sus cabellos y ahora en mi mente...decía: "Ves no eres la única que vive lo dulce y lo amargo..."


	4. Capitulo 4

Cap. 3

Me desperté y vi que Yune ya se había levantado...era de día vaya tan cansada estaba de lo que había pasado el día anterior que había dormido más de 12 horas en aquel sillón, me levante y metí a bañar rápido. Solo podía escuchar la voz de Yune desde la sala, me apresure pues sabía que tenía ensayo con Yuki y si llegábamos tarde ella se pondría como furia esta vez no quise vestirme de lo mejor, así que tome unos viejos jeans que ocultaban un poco el hecho de ser niña, use mi tuco de siempre y me coloque una enorme sudadera con un gorro que ocultaría aquel desordenado cabello.  
Baje corriendo aquella rubia me veía algo desesperada y suspire tomando mi guitarra y salimos corriendo para llegar al estudio de grabación de mi compañera de cuerdas...  
Al llegar ahí Yuki nos recibió con frialdad y a la vez se notaba algo triste entramos y fuimos al estudio cada una tomo su lugar veía Yuki demasiado sería...

-Que tienes?  
_Nada sólo cansancio...  
-Eso no es cansancio te conozco demasiado bien...como para decir que es cansancio...  
•Yuki, que tienes...  
_Está bien...paso esto hace días tuve una enorme pelea con Aoi, nos distanciamos enormemente, ya no salimos, no nos llamamos y cuando estas enfrente nos ignoramos por completo pero veo que nadie nota diferencia...  
-Pues que paso...-pregunte mientras miraba a mi compañera de cuerdas...

*Narra Yuki*

Yuki: Aoi-san? - susurro mientras le acariciaba los cabellos al pelinegro que se encontraba recostado en sus piernas- has estado muy callado, ha pasado algo?

Aoi: no tengo nada…- dijo con molestia mientras seguía jugando con su celular- mierda… de nuevo perdí…

Yuki: Aoi… anda dime que tienes déjame ayudarte - la mirada del moreno se clavó en la de la guitarrista, era tan fría, tan furiosa-

Aoi: Nada… no me pasa nada y deja de molestar con eso,- se levantó bruscamente mientras la otra le miraba un poco molesta- si te digo que no me pasa nada es porque no me pasa nada! - medio grito

Yuki: Esa no es razón para que me grites, Solo me preocupo por ti … - dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras le sostenía la mirada-

Aoi: Pues si te preocupa tanto te lo diré…! estoy harto de cómo eres, a veces no te conozco! me estoy cansando de ti todo entre nosotros se ha vuelto monótono eso querías saber? que me dan ganas de follarme a la primera que se me ponga enfrente así sea amiga tuya no me importa! - los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormemente mientras se llenaban de lágrimas, se levantó rápidamente mientras su mirada se volvía sombría, tomo su chamarra y dio media vuelta

Yuki: Eres...un idiota… si quieres follarte a la primera que se te ponga enfrente hazlo! ya no me importa! es mas no sé por qué sigo contigo! siempre eres un imbécil que solo se preocupa por sí mismo, yo también estoy harta de ti! te...odio! detesto haberme fijado en ti habiendo tantas personas tan dulces como Uru-san o Kai-kun… - su voz se cortó casi al final-

Aoi: - se quedó paralizado por un momento antes de que sus puños se cerraran fuertemente - Anda entonces lárgate con ese par de idiotas! vete con ellos ya no me importas más!

Yuki: - cerro los ojos con fuerza ante aquellas palabras mientras echaba a correr y sus lágrimas caían más y más por sus mejillas, hasta llegar a la estación del tren - Te odio… -susurro- estúpido … Aoi… Te odio

*Fin de la Narración*

Quede atónita pues eso había pasado hace días y al saber lo que había pasado con Yune, sólo trague saliva y no supe que decir, la guitarrista suspiro y sólo le dije que esperaba todo mejorara ella negó con la cabeza pues no le permitiría a shiroyama que siguiera así...  
Yune trato de hablar tal vez le contaría que paso...o tal vez sólo diría algo como yo pero...


	5. Capitulo 5

Cap. 4

Yune hablo sobre todo lo que paso ese día...simplemente Yuki quedo atónita, no sabría qué haría esta vez...su mirada cambio, miro con asco a Yune, se levantó y  
-PORQUE DEMONIOS LO PERMITISTE!  
_Yo no lo permití! El llego y y...  
-Y PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA AYER!  
•Yuki cálmate! -me levanté tratando de calmarla-  
-CALMARME! COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME, CUANDO ESTA ESTÚPIDA  
•YUKI! Ella no es ninguna estúpida!  
-LO ES! ME PUDE HABER AHORRADO MUCHAS COSAS MUCHAS! Y SE QUEDO CALLADA!

Sólo vía Yune bajar el rostro con casa palabra que decía mi compañera de cuerdas, yo no sabía qué hacer...

•Con un demonio! Cal-Ma-Te!  
-SABES QUE YUNE VETE AL CARAJO! AGRADECE A ZETSU QUE ESTOY MÁS MOLESTA CON SHIROYAMA! QUE SOY CAPAZ DE MATARTE AHORA MISMO!

Yune se levantó y salió de la casa...yo la quise detener pero fue imposible estaba hecha una furia...pero no sabía que hacer simplemente mire a Yuki...

•Porque haces esto!?  
-Se lo merece por dejarse...  
• SI DEJARSE COMO NO! YA TE DIJO LO QUE HIZO REITA!  
-se lo merece...-miraba a otro lado dando a saber que no le importaba  
•Sabes que Yukinori! Si no te importa sólo manda a volar a shiroyama! Pero a Karen no le reclames! Ellos no son unas blancas palomitas! Takanori es un brusco! Amargo! Reita fue amargo y salado! Y ahora el tarado de shiroyama fue un salado! Así que desquitaré con ellos no con Karen!  
-Lárgate! Bien sabes que odio que me griten!  
•Pues bien! Me largo así ya no escuchare más estupideces!  
-Esas las dices tú!  
•Las digo pero tú también las dices!

Tome mi guitarra y salí azotando la puerta estaba muy molesta después de todo Aoi...había tenido la culpa...ni ella ni Karen tenían la culpa...camine hasta un parque cercano...quería simplemente relajarme...


	6. Capitulo 6

Cap. 5 *Yune*

El timbre de mi departamento sonó con insistencia francamente después de que aquella pelinegra me gritase no quería ver a nadie pero aun así a regañadientes me dirigí a la puerta y abrí encontrándome con el rubio de la bandita, de inmediato mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos y cerré la puerta aun a pesar de las suplicas del mayor.

- ¡Yune! ¡Yune ábreme! ¡Quiero disculparme! -Gritaba el rubio tras la puerta tocando la misma con insistencia, de alguna forma me había hecho tenerle pánico... Aun no olvidaba lo salado, lo amargo que fue aquella vez.-

-¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte, Suzuki! -Grite tras la puerta recargándome en ella, logre controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y golpee la puerta con fuerza.- ¡Largo!

-Por favor, ábreme quiero disculparme por... por eso lo lamento solo ábreme -Hablaba el rubio aquel más calmado pero yo me negaba a abrirle.-

-Que no, no quiero verte fuera de aquí... Desde ese día no te conozco, lárgate Suzuki Akira.- Grite decidida a no dejarlo entrar no quería verlo ahora.-

- Lo siento... - Fue todo lo que escuche de aquella voz tan conocida y no volví a escuchar mas supuse que se había ido más unos minutos después tocaron el timbre de nuevo.-

-¡Te dije que te fueras! - Medio grite de mala gana dispuesta a abrirle y arrojarle lo primero que encontrara.-

-¿Yune-san? ¿Estás bien? - Vale, vale ese ya no era Akira, al parecer era Yo-ka así que mire por la mirilla de la puerta y me di cuenta de que si era, sonreí un poco al verle y de inmediato le abrí.-

- H-Hola Yoka-san -Murmure esbozando una suave sonrisa mientras le dejaba pasar.-

(Narrativa normal(?) )

-Uhm, te eh dicho que no agregues el "san" -Aquel pelinegro mucho más alto que yo rio un poco mientras se sentaba en el sillón más cercano.-

-Pero tu agregas el "san" conmigo, me parece justo hacer lo mismo.-La rubia menor inflo una mejilla infantilmente mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a el mayor.-

-Bueno... tratare de no agregarlo tu también trata.- Aquel le sonrió radiantemente a la menor y fue sentarse a su lado.- ¿Quieres salir?... Acabo de ver a Suzuki-san bajar por las escaleras.

- No hablemos de él, has venido a sacarme de mi encierro, tan lindo tu~ -La rubia sonrió completamente alegre y asintió animada.- Hai, salgamos a divertirnos Yoka.

-Vale, iremos al parque ¿Te parece? Hoy es un buen día... a pesar de que hace frio se ve muy bien el paisaje, dirás que estoy loco pero me gustan los días nublados- Murmuró calmadamente mientras le miraba.-

- Me parece perfecto y debo decir que... También me gustan los días así, no perdamos tiempo y salgamos nee -La rubia se levantó totalmente animada y tomo la mano del pelinegro para jalarlo.-

-Tan animada que te ves, me gusta verte así. -El pelinegro cantante se levantó y en vez de soltar la mano de la menor entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y juntos salieron de aquel departamento mientras caminaban tomados de la mano riendo y conversando de todo un poco, a simple vista pareciesen un pareja más de eso no había nada, por lo menos Yoka se había resignado hace un tiempo ya que aquella menor estaba completamente enamorada del bajista gazetto.-

Una fría mirada les seguía a cada paso que daban, el rubio bajista les seguía a una distancia prudente como para que aquel par no se diera cuenta de que les seguía y es que al verles salir juntos y tomados de las manos los celos se apoderaron de él y es por ello que les había seguido, la rubia o mejor dicho -Su- rubia se veía completamente feliz a lado de aquel vocalista que tanto odiaba pues bien sabía de los sentimientos que tenía hacia aquella mujer la cual no se daba ni cuenta.

-Nee, Yoka me compras un helado. Olvide mi cartera en casa pero te lo pagare en cuanto regresemos.- Murmuró apenada aquella rubiecita.-

-Vamos, yo lo invito.- El mayor sonrió y dejando a la más baja ahí fue a comprarle el helado que aquella esperaba ansiosa, pues quien le viera bien sabia lo mucho que amaba las cosas dulces.-

-Ten, es de chocolate como te gusta -El más alto le extendió el helado y aquella lo tomo al instante.-

-Gracias Yoka -Le sonrió completamente feliz la menor y se dispuso a comer su helado manchando sus labios del mismo a lo cual el vocal no podía resistirse.-

-Yune... Tienes helado en... Olvídalo.- Sin más que decir acorto la distancia entre ellos y se inclinó unos grados hacia adelante, con su diestra alejo el helado de los labios de la menor y esta frunció los labios al verse lejos de su helado.-

-Y-Yoka... -Murmuró nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada sin percatarse que un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, aquel pelinegro estaba muy cerca.-

-¿Uhm?... -Mascullo el más alto y sin perder más tiempo termino por acortar la distancia entre sus labios besando a la rubiecita de forma pausada bastante dulce a decir verdad, la menor soltó el helado sorprendida mas no alejo a aquel pelinegro que la besaba, el sabor amargo de los labios de el Suzuki se iba con aquel beso que le era dado siendo remplazado por la dulzura de los labios de Yoka... Debía admitir que aquello se sentía bien.-

Escondido por ahí se encontraba el rubio bajista mirando como aquella rubia era besada por el molesto vocalista pelinegro, los celos, los amargos celos se lo estaban comiendo por dentro... No podía aceptar que aquel pelinegro le estuviese quitando lo que por derecho era suyo, aquella rubia mujer no podía ser de nada más que de él. Pero vamos sabía que merecido se lo tenía... Aquella vez en la que se había comportado de lo más salado con la menor estaba fresca en su memoria era un recuerdo que no olvidaría pues a decir verdad ese día había estado dispuesto hasta de abusar de ella y todo por los celos enfermizos.


	7. Capitulo 7

Cap. 6 *Yuki*

Salía de casa del castaño guitarrista riendo con este, sin duda era más divertido estar con él, porque no se había dado cuenta de aquello? oh si por estar ocupada cuidando el culo de su novio, al cual llevaba dos semanas sin dirigirle la palabra, aquello se había vuelto normal entre los que convivían con la pareja, pues sabían que se reconciliarían tarde o temprano, aunque esta vez el moreno la tenía difícil, la otra estaba aún furiosa por todo lo que le había dicho tanto como para planear detalladamente como vengarse de él, y en ese momento era puesto en marcha, lamentaba haber involucrado a ese castaño que iba a su lado, tomándola de la mano, justo al doblar en la esquina para llegar a la estación el moreno hizo su aparición quedando con una completa cara de sorpresa al ver como aquel par se acercaba en su dirección, sonriendo, bromeando y tomados de la mano, eso ultimo le caló profundamente, pues recordaba como él se negaba enormemente a tomar de la mano a la pelinegra, y ahora viéndole tan feliz y a gusto con su compañero de cuerdas le provocó una oleada de celos, los saludo sin ganas y siguió su camino con la mirada gacha, en verdad a veces era un idiota, se reprendió mientras minutos más tarde recibía no solo un mensaje si no varias fotos de aquellos a quienes había observado esa tarde, todo por cortesía del pequeño vocalista, lanzo el móvil contra la pared mientras caminaba como animal enjaulado en su habitación.

-Maldita sea! - medio grito mientras una almohada pagaba factura de aquel coraje- como… se atreve ese … Uruha hijo de ….- y ahí acudió un recuerdo fugaz a su mente …"yo también estoy harta de ti! te...odio! detesto haberme fijado en ti habiendo tantas personas tan dulces como Uru-san o Kai-kun…", aquellos ojos llorosos, esa pelinegra corriendo, todo eso se arremolino en su pecho provocándole una enorme opresión, se lo tenía merecido, es más si ella le pedía que se largara lo haría, la había herido profundamente y lo sabía, pero quería guardar una pequeña esperanza, aun podía arreglar las cosas, tenía que ser atento, tenía que ser de nuevo el hombre del cual se había enamorado aquella chiquilla y tenía que hacerlo rápido o antes de lo que pensaba podría perderla y el solo hecho de imaginarlo lo estaba prácticamente matando

Los días siguientes fueron lo peor que le podía pasar al pelinegro pues no solo era Uruha, ahora Kai se agregaba a ese evento, bien se veían felices los tres contando tontería y media tratando a la menor, como el jamás le había tratado, sé le veía sonriente, alegre, completamente feliz, no había momento del día en que no estuvieran juntos esos tres, había días en los que la de la mecha azul se quedaba a dormir a la casa de Uruha, y otros en la de Kai, eso le ponía aún más celoso, vale ella se había quedado en repetidas ocasiones en su casa pero… que era lo que hacía con ellos?, de solo imaginarla seduciendo a cualquiera de sus compañeros, acariciándolos, besándolos, y por qué no, gimiendo el nombre de alguno, le ponía de malas, esa pelinegra era suya… en la había enamorado antes, solo ella debía tener ojos hacia su persona, no hacia Kai ni Uruha o no señor, ese corazón solo era de shiroyama Yuu, pero lamentablemente después de lo sucedido tiempo atrás estaba seguro de que cabía la posibilidad de que todo aquello hubiese cambiado, y tenía miedo de aquello, esos pensamientos se fueron cuando ante sus ojos Uruha, quien se encontraba ebrio, juntaba sus labios con la menor y se fundían en un beso bastante caliente, mientras por otra parte el batero acariciaba los muslos de esta, tenía claro que estaban todos ebrios, tan ebrios que con trabajo recordaban su nombre, pero aun así la ira se apoderaba del guitarrista, esas inmensas ganas de asfixiar a sus amigos lo estaban carcomiendo, esas caricias subidas de tono, esos besos húmedos que intercambiaban, toda la escena lo sacaba de sus papeles, tomo sus cosas y se marchó, sabía lo que pasaría si los dejaba solos pero no se sentía con el valor suficiente como para reclamar algo y mucho menos poder detener aquello .

Al día siguiente solo se encontró con sus compañeros de banda a quienes miro de la manera más fría que pudo, esas ganas de matarlos aun no desaparecían, los ignoro hasta que el rubio bajista apareció y comenzaron a charlar sin muchas ganas

- Aoi!... Aoi! - medio grito el vocalista a mitad de calle y todos los viandantes le observaban de forma reprobatoria, cosa que poco le importo al rubito quien llego sin aliento junto a los demás - Dios Aoi… tienes que hacer algo … ahora! - Decía entre jadeos - de verdad tienes que detenerlo ya…! - todos le miraban con cara de confusión

-Que se supone que tengo que detener? - dijo sin mucho interés el pelinegro mientras enarcaba una ceja, el más bajo de todos le mostro una foto y ahí el alma se le fue al piso al moreno, observaba a SU novia, tomada de la mano con su ex…, Yuuji Kamijo el hombre a quien había desbancado hacía meses y ahora reaparecía - Donde… estaban? - apenas y susurro por lo cual los demás acercaron la mirada para encontrarse con aquella imagen, si bien sabía que Yuki quería demasiado a Yuu bueno Kamijo era otra cosa…

-Kamijo-san- susurro el menos mientras le sonreía de manera amable a aquel hombre, y este le correspondía el gesto -

-Dime que pasa Princesa?- acaricio la mejilla de la otra con infinita ternura mientras tomaban una taza de café después de un largo paseo por la ciudad, Kamijo se veía con la oportunidad de llegar a reconquistar a la chiquilla mientras esta se preguntaba cómo es que había podido cambiar a semejante caballero por el imbécil de Yuu, aquel hombre tenía más mérito que el otro bruto, era más atento, caballeroso, galante y sabía que si buscaba más y más virtudes jamás terminaría, el único defecto que tenía era su falta de tiempo, nunca fue distante, a decir verdad ella siempre recibía un texto por la mañana otro por la tarde y uno más en la noche, pero eso no llenaba por completo su corazón en aquel tiempo, ahora aquello le parecía melancólico y necesario.

- Por lo que veo, ahora dispones de mucho tiempo libre - murmuro mientras cortaba un trozo de la rebanada de su pastel preferido y la intensa mirada del otro le seguía en cada movimiento -

- Así es, ahora podre tener todo el tiempo para ti, saldremos a muchos lugares, iremos a cenar a los museos, y a esos conciertos de música clásica que tanto te gustaban - la otra rio suavemente y asintió, realmente extrañaba aquello, la gentileza con la que el mayor la trataba, pocas veces en realidad la experimentaba pero cuando sucedía siempre era inolvidable - es mas ahora mismo podemos ir a ese show de luces al que siempre quisiste ir… aun estará esta semana no es así?

- De verdad? - dijo la otra emocionada, en realidad le hubiese gustado ir con Yuu pero… bah ahora él no era importante, solo quien tenía de frente estaba como prioridad - Me encantaría ir… seria… tan divertido…

- Pues solo que My Lady termine su postre e iremos directamente- de nuevo la menor le sonrió mientras comía otro bocado de la casi inexistente rebanada, el otro sonrió complacido mientras le observaba.

Caminaron por la parte central de la ciudad mientras se tomaban de la mano y se dirigían hasta el espectáculo de luces, la menor estaba más entusiasmada de como podía haberlo estado hacía tiempo, reía sin razón alguna, solo se dedicaba a disfrutar sin darse cuenta que desde hacía rato un grupo de hombres les iban siguiendo, el show de luces había sido un éxito, ambos lo habían disfrutado demasiado y para terminar con aquella noche intercambiaron un beso fugaz mientras ella terminaba en el departamento del vocalista, cumpliendo así su venganza y también los temores de su novio…


End file.
